


Peanut and a button

by Van1lj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Birthday, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Good Peter, Other, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sisters, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1lj/pseuds/Van1lj
Summary: Penny returns home after a job and it's fluffy.





	Peanut and a button

Penny was drinking her coffee at a little coffee shop Matt recommended She was tired as shit. she haven't really done anything then drive and sleep in shitty motels, the last 3 days. She had found her bounty, brought him to the police, got her pay went from LA to detroit and from detroit to New York. she is tired drinking her coffee with Matt, foggy and Wade in Hell kitchen. She was planning to go and visit the Starks, but decided to head here first. Especially because she could rage at Wade and Matt and get away with it. She had captured a Child rapist. Bounties like that always made her angry, it reminded her that it could have been her little sister. Little Morgan. She only 6, so full of joy and so pure. It felt a bit weird that such a pure person can coexist with someone like Those people she tracks down. The world can be such a awful place and she is kinda scared that one day her sister will meet one of those awful people. Well technically she already have, when she got kidnapped bu kingpin. Tony had been injured and fallen into a coma, under the kidnapping. Penny had been visiting Ben's and May's graves with Happy when the attack happened. But Morgan was so brave, like she wasn't even scared of kingpin and his men.

Pepper, her and Matt had gone and brought Morgan back. Pepper had blast kingpin in pieces. Matt had taken on the other goons and she got Morgan. She still remember when Morgan looked at her with such love, and told her that she knew that she would come for her. Tony was so happy when he woke up 2 days later with Morgan sleeping with him, pepper sleeping at the chair beside him clenching his hand that Penny on the other side watched him clenched his other hand. He fell asleep just 5 minutes later.  
But the memory still made her happy. Maybe she wasn't part of the stark family by blood but she was apart of it by love.

“Anyway” foggy cut Wade off when he started rambling about the queen of England's dogs “How did the bounty go, you look tired and… Don't kill me but sore”

“I am tired, I have driven for 10h and almost been driven over 7 times. I also got lightly stabbed by that Williams dude soooo yeah I'm a bit sore”

“Wow” wade “baby Girl, you need a break”

Penny laughed “yeah I'm planning on going home just hanging out with Tony, Morgan pepper and Happy for a while.”

“Understandable especially considering you turn 22 tomorrow” Matt said “having a bit of calmness for your birthday, not running all around the world chasing criminals or swinging around new york beating up criminals” all the guys smile at that.

“Yeah it would be nice” she said more to herself then the others.

============

She pulled up at the house, it's always so calm around here.  
“PENNY!!! Tony yelled and Morgan ran down the screened right towards her. She caught her and lifted her up “aww my little Button! You have gotten so big!!!” Penny said Morgan laughed. Tony came up and pulled he into a hug “I missed you peanut”

“WE!!!” Morgan said pretty loudly

“Oh I'm sorry little miss, we missed you peanut” penny laughed at the two. Pepper came up and hug Penny mean while Morgan and Tony argued who missed her the most. It made her heart feel warm.  
“Are you hungry Pen?” Pepper asked she didn't have time to answer before Pepper continued, “excuse me people but we are going to eat something” Pepper pulled Penny into the house and into the kitchen. The two other Starks followed. “Morgan ran up to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. She walked over to Penny and gave it to her. Tony sat down beside her and put an arm around her. “so how did the bounty go?” he said as soon as Morgan walked out of the room.

“It was okay. It always feels good when I bring in someone who hurt children” Tony nodded at that. “I'm tired tho” I've been driving for 10h then I had a break in Hell kitchen for 2 and then I drove here.”

“Jesus, that's a long time Pen, your bed is ready for you when feel like it”

“Thank you” she smiled.

“Of course”

Dinner was peaceful, and after it they just sat there and talked. Tony was making a little chip computer that you can put into a toy and it will pick up there are any abuse. It's mainly for children in the system but he hopes it will help at least some people, nothing much is happening with Pepper and Morgan is telling her about her school.  
It felt so Domestic, it made her smile. The smile lasted until she fell asleep.

=============

“PENNY! PENNY!!! PENNY!!!! GET UP!!!!” she open her eyes to see a very happy Morgan “Hey button, what's up?” she smiled as she replied.

“It's your birthday!!! Come on!!!!” Morgan pulled her out of bed and down the stairs. When they got into the living room she saw Pepper, Happy, Tony and Rhodey. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” They all yelled at the same time. She smiled. Her biological family might have given her away, and she may have lost everything. She had felt hopeless but she kept pushing on. And now her she is, a family that loves her, and she loves in return.


End file.
